Ares
__FORCETOC__ Appearance (Season 3) Seth appears to be of Hispanic descent (he does not know what specifically), and stands at around 5’5”. He is noticeably one of the shorter members of Big Team, and appears a bit out of shape. He has short, rich, dark brown hair that is noticeably wavy and curls at the edges. His skin is a warm brown, though because of his lower body temperature, he often appears somewhat ashy or as though the color has been drained from him. His irises are a washed out, icy grey-blue, though they were originally dark brown, and his pupils are only slightly darker. He has a noticeable scar that extends from his left jaw to just above his mouth, and both of his ears have several piercings. His hands are also quite calloused. He has been described as "cute," and is actually quite handsome, though he doesn't think so. Seth's wardrobe can fluctuate wildly, though typically he can be seen in things that can only be described as shredded. He tends to wear dark, warm colors. You can sometimes see him sporting a leather jacket, but otherwise tends to just wear things that follow the current resurgence of 90s trends. Except a lot more ripped. Occasionally he can be seen wearing lots and lots and lots of belts and/or finger-less leather gloves. Seth's hero wear consists of a black full-body suit with icy grey lines running down it, with several pieces of armor around his wrists and knees. He also wears a warm, short, puffy red-brown jacket that's lined with fluff on top of it. A logo created by Herald adorns the chest of his suit and back of his jacket. His suit has built-in thermal functions, to help keep his limbs from freezing in combat. He never takes off a necklace given to him by Rhiannon that once functioned as a memory charm. The pendant is silver and engraved with runes, and once displayed the image of two crows that form a heart in the center. After visiting a H.E.L.I.X. center in Halcyon, the pendant cracked in half, and Seth strung the other half on a necklace and gifted a half back to Rhiannon, so that each of them hold one half of the full image. His half is strung on a leather cord, and an amethyst and clear quartz adorn the pendant on each side. The cord is long so the pendant hangs in front of his heart. He usually keeps it beneath his shirt for safe keeping. Powers Seth has unassuming supernatural strength-he can move things far beyond what the average person can with ease, such as cars or even buildings. His limit is unknown, as is whether or not his strength is actually physical in nature. His strength seems to be unaffected by his physical stature, and instead seems to be limited by either something mental or just his energy. He is also supernaturally durable, and is able to physically withstand blows and blunt damage far beyond the scope of what an ordinary human would be able to. When he does take enough blunt damage, his body will begin to show cracks, similar to ice. As far as he's experimented, his skin is impenetrable with the exception of something as thin as needles. He often jokes he's "indestructible." Seth also has supernatural reflexes, and can subconsciously predict and react to the movements and openings of his opponents in close range combat, which allows him to fight as though he were extremely experienced. After training with the team, Seth is able to rely less on that "auto-pilot" and let it give him a proper supernatural edge instead. In addition to those, Seth radiates a coldness that is comparable to a freezer. He is unable to feel the cold and has the ability to freeze things and freely manipulate ice via touch. Although he's had a lot of practice and use of it now, he still often struggles with controlling this. He is also prone to freezing himself, which happens involuntarily when he overexerts himself or loses control, typically starting from his outer limbs in. After the events of Montreal and a Moment of Truth, his ice has taken on anti-spirit properties and seems to sometimes have a will of it's own. It's also gotten much stronger, and Seth can create more ice, tougher ice, and can create things out of ice on a much more detailed level, such as weapons or sculptures. Background Childhood Seth was born without any sort of powers to unknown parents, presumably somewhere in the east coast region of the United States. He was placed into the foster care system and was adopted around the age of four by Delia and Philip Winters in the small city of Irvington, New York. Two years later his adoptive father died in a car crash. Seth had a "troubled" childhood and was known for his violent temper and difficulty with school. He was ostracized by his peers as they grew older and was never was able to really connect with anyone. He started playing drums from a young age thanks to a lingering influence from his late father, and found solace in music. Abduction and Experimentation Seth was abducted at the age of 16 while he was visiting New York City, by an underground group known as H.E.L.I.X., presumed some kind of branch or subdivision of G.R.E.Y. at the time. Though Seth did not learn very much about the group during his time with them, it was clear one of their overall goals was to create a way to give anyone supernatural abilities, and ones that could compete or even exceed naturally occurring ones-and be weaponized. Seth was kept at a H.E.L.I.X. facility for 11 days before being rescued, during which he was subjected to an experiment that aimed to both grant supernatural abilities and draw out “dormant” ones. He was the first experiment of the Z Group, after volunteering to perhaps delay the experiments of the other children, and as he was surprisingly successful, the other children of the Z Group were in fact spared. Apparently Seth was the only “stable” success the experiments had produced, at the time, though...they had little more than a week to “study” him before he escaped. The facility was destroyed and most of the victims were freed. H.E.L.I.X. however set back, was not completely destroyed, and a short time after Seth’s rescue, he learned he was being tracked down. Not wanting to put his mother in danger, he decided to run away. Seth left no trace for his mother to follow. He figured the best place to lose H.E.L.I.X. was the hub of heroes, villains, and general chaotic strangeness-Halcyon City. Halcyon, Pre-Season 3 Seth was given unexpected shelter in Halcyon City by none other than Cyclone’s sister Carol Crossover. During the events of the Season 2 Finale, Ares, Tempest, Boreas, and Miss Matter played a small part in helping the Big Team put an end to G.R.E.Y. Notably during their fight at the SuperUltraMegaMan Mall, Seth nearly totaled Shady Driver’s car by throwing it after receiving a ride from the hero. He was later scolded by The Burrower for this. A short time after, all four kids were invited by Cyclone to join the Big Team. Big Team (Season 3) Shortly after joining the Big Team, Seth grew acquainted with Herald and The Morrigan who would later grow to become his best friends. He joined Rescue; The Girls as a drummer, vocalist, and guitarist, and overall made a lot of unexpected friends. He was involved in the Montreal plot over the course of a couple months, in which he helped uncover the truth behind, as well as ultimately save both Montreal and Zodiac City (and by extension Halcyon) from destruction. During the arc his abilities changed to reveal the anti-spirit properties of his cyrokinesis. Upon his return to Halcyon from Montreal, he officially begun dating Jaime. He was involved in the time travel scenarios centered on Cyclone and the Big Team by the villain Dr Doorheart, which created several alternate timelines and eventually led to Ellen Drummond's appearance in the present, and her recruitment into Big Team. Seth also helped secure Montreal from the horrorterror after effects of the events of Montreal and helped Rhiannon pass her "trial" to fully take on the mantle of the Winter Knight and graduate from the Big Team. He has since uncovered the existence of H.E.L.I.X within Halcyon, and discovered a weirdly familiar, unknown man who seemingly also shares the properties of his cyrokinesis, who appears to be his biological father. Seth helped free Mini from Alastor, and in during the process, uncovered the nature of his memory loss and with Mini's help, was able to begin recovering from it. He was present when Aman lost the Eye of Horus to his cousin Esam, and still hasn't forgiven himself for being unable to help his best friend when he needed him the most, despite Aman being able that exact thing for Seth not long after. During the Season 3 finale, Seth, Aman, Melody, and Atlanta were caught up in Gambite's plans and trapped in the mindscape of Casper. Seth fought Anaya there and ultimately was able to break her free of her possession by Gaius- which after these events lead to her joining Big Team. Seth also found out Atlanta's secret identity as Verve, and after being shown the destruction of Halcyon by Gambite, suggested she try to send a message back in time to warn Big Team and give them a chance to change the future. Big Team (Post Season 3, Pre Season 4) Over the winter holiday, Seth officially re-encountered HELIX for the first time since his escape from them over a year ago. With Aman, Rhiannon, and Mishel's help they were able to take the doctor into custody. Relationships Family Delia Winters Seth’s adoptive mother, whom he shared a close relationship with. She remains one of the most important people to him. He painstakingly left her behind in his hometown after realizing he would put her in danger by returning home; She is unaware of her son’s current circumstances, and may even believe him to be dead. Significant Others Jaime Seth and Jaime met during the events of Smells Like Team Spirit (Part 5) and struck a friendship. In S3E1 Big in Japan, they got to know each other a little better over video games and skittles, and Seth considered them a friend and good company from there on. They often played Beatles Rockband together (on a mission to 100% it), and hung out fairly often. Jaime was one of the first on the team to find out about HELIX from Seth, and after growing closer, they became romantically affiliated during the events of Sleepless in Halcyon. Jaime is very special to him, and is his first romantic partner. They recently celebrated their 6 month anniversary. 'Friends' Herald/Aman Isar Seth really admired him for the events of Smells Like Team Spirit (Part 6) and was oddly moved by his words and actions, and although it was one sided and a little sudden, he developed a small crush on him. Since then they have grown to be best friends, and have reconciled their feelings over Rhiannon. Although his crush has since faded, Seth cares deeply about Aman and would do anything for him. They hang out very often, and share a love of skateboarding, and bad video game and movie references. They can be found reenacting their favorite movie and game scenes in the Base's danger room from time to time. Aman's sister Mishel has a crush on him- though he is mostly unaware. Ellen Drummond Seth is a mess of feelings for Ellen. There's the grudge he holds against her adult self (and the fact they have extremely similar fashion sense). There's the embarrassment from meddling and giving a genuine speech to her younger self who then traveled all the way to the present from the 90s to try and change things because of it, and his miserable reluctance to admit how much he wants to take responsibility for that and help her. Oh yeah, and the part where he cares about her so much, and wants very much to be her friend- but absolutely can't say that. The two have a mutual Yeet/yote pact. The Weatherman/Ernest Welles Seth and Ernest hang out occasionally. Seth thinks he's very easy to get along with, and genuinely enjoys being around him, though they aren't super close. Capitan/Gwendolyn du Lac (Retired) A supportive presence but also...a chaotic spirit. He trusts her and although he wouldn't admit it, they have a lot in common. He thinks she's capable when you need her to be, and soft when you need her to be, and considers her a trustworthy friend. Carmilla/Katayoun Avesta Surprisingly, Seth relates a lot to Carmilla, and after opening up to her about his own experiences it feels like they've struck up an unexpected friendship. Seth would like to get to know her more. Entantress/Lily Grayden (Retired) Seth and Lily didn't spend a ton of time together, and mostly became friends after time travelling together back to the 90s, though as usual Seth had always wanted to talk to her more as they had some common ground in their situations, but never quite got the chance. Despite that, he cares insurmountably about her and genuinely worries and misses her from time to time. The Jackal/Melody Goldman Seth thinks Melody is extremely capable and extremely cool, and enjoys working and hanging out with her. He'd really love to spend more time with her, especially because they share a mutual friendship with Aman...except Melody isn't quite aware of that. Mini (Retired) Weirdly enough, Seth considers Mini something like a younger sibling, or at least what he can imagine one to be like. He considers her a gremlin, and although it would never be admitted, he cares about her a lot, and really appreciates the softer moments he has with her. He doesn't mind the teasing as much as he seems to. Rescue/Angel Martinez As the leader of the band, Seth respects Rescue a lot and considers him really reliable and a good leader. That opinion was especially proven when he answered Seth's call for help in S3E6, and his continuous help thereafter. He thinks he is dependable, and in a weird way, Angel reminds him of his mom. The Winter Knight/Rhiannon fab Llŷr (Retired) Seth admired and attempted to comfort her after being present to hear her involvement with the Montreal problem in Fish Out of Water (S3E6). He accidentally opened up a little to her and as a result the two shared a genuine moment. Since then, the two have only grown closer. Seth fell in love with her over the course of Montreal, but came to terms with her interest in Prince Narsus, and the two's relationship grew strong enough for him to eventually admit those feelings. Rhiannon holds a very special place in his heart, and he considers her one of his best friends. The two often hung out, and Seth and Aman dragged her into plenty of shenanigans with them. Acquaintances ' Boreas/Wren Halil The two share a notable admiration for the Big Team and heroes in general, although Seth has never actually revealed that he does. Boreas considers him important to the future of RESONANCE, due to his particular genetic modifications... Boon Seth and Boon got off a little on the wrong foot, and he doesn't buy the good demon thing. He's concerned about her, but doesn't know her well enough to engage. Challenge/Tilly Keller Seth actually doesn't mind Tilly. She's only ever seemed capable and dutiful to him. Her spunk is a bit much but, he'd almost admire her if she wasn't Tilly. Lancelot/Lancelot du Lac (Retired) Though they didn't talk much, Seth regards Elle as tough and reliable- a steadfast person very skilled at interrogation and fighting. He considers them strong and knowledgeable, but also kind. They were growing closer just before Elle left the team. Seth enjoys hearing about their adventures and current status whenever it comes up, and always wishes he had more time to get to know them. Miss Matter/Gabbie Monroe (Sandy) (Retired) Seth thinks she’s a bit annoyingly peppy but has her heart in the right place. His dislike towards Grace dampens his opinion of her, though. Miss Matter/Gabbie Monroe (Grace) (Retired) Seth regards her with a visible disdain, and dislikes her pushy, egotistical disposition, but he actually cares for her much more than he'd like to admit. Though they have their differences, they ''can get along fairly well, like in S3E22. Grim (Retired) Seth recruited her to Big Team but the two never spoke much. He still worries about her a little. Lavender (Retired) Seth instinctively disliked Lavender despite the ridiculous amount of things they have in common. They never spoke much. Leap Year Seth and Seb got off to an interesting start. Thanks to Seth's many experiences with dimensional and time travel, he finds Seb's vast knowledge on the subject and general levelheadedness and intellect extremely...charming. Manaline/Sam West Seth thinks he needs to grow a heart. He absolutely does NOT trust his spaceship whatsoever. That statement hasn't been proven wrong since they first met, even if it has saved his life on more than one occasion. Mithril Seth considers Mithril someone one the same wavelength as himself, and doesn't mind their company. He wishes they spoke more, and wonders if they ever need help with things... Parrot Despite being in the same band, Seth and Parrot don't talk much. She seems like an extraordinarily normal person despite everything. He often wonders how Elle and her met. Redstreak Although they haven't talked much, Seth sees her a bit as a younger sibling. Their interactions are always pretty funny to watch. Rekken/Olivia Mann Seth leans towards disliking Rekken for her actions in Montreal, and never really got to know or understand her much. Though she did go to lengths to make amends for it, he doesn't really know how to feel about her in general. Verve Seth accidentally found out her secret identity during the season 3 finale. He was not very aware of her powers before and since then has just assumed she has time travel and miscellaneous spirit powers. The two haven't talked much, but he'd like to get to know her better. '''Noteable NPCS Principal Crossover Seth's current caregiver, he currently "officially" lives at her house with Anaya. Seth feels quite indebted to her and always tries to do his best to do whatever she asks of him. Though she prefers to be called formally, he often slips up and simply calls her by her first name, Carol. Prince Narsus (Rival) After a whirlwind of Montreal related events, Seth and Narsus have a sort of rival relationship, and seem to have an odd sort of mutual trust. Although he often acts and talks like he greatly dislikes him, Seth admittedly likes him much more than he lets on or admits, and considers him an admirable friend. He misses him and Rhiannon all the time, and wishes they had more time together. Ellen "Devil" Drummond Seth has a troubled history with this particular one of Cyclone's exes. After encountering her and cleaning up her mess in Smells Like Team Spirit, the two met again at prom where she sabotoged Rescue; the Girls's instruments. Seth doesn't consider the orphanage she runs enough of a redeemable quality, unlike his best friend Aman. In the OVA Birthed in Fire, Seth travelled back in time to Cyclone and Ellen's teenage years where the two met again. Seeing himself in Ellen, he tried to warn her about her future, despite the threat to the timeline. The two haven't met since. Journal Entries Seth's Journal (Season 3) Additional Scenes - I was Provoked Into Singing but I Secretly Like it, Light Novel Edition (Bully Me More Gwenpai) (4/18/19) - Icebreaker (5/3/19) - Lonely Hearts Club Band (5/24/19) - Sleepless in Halcyon (6/13/19) - Bonds Unbroken (7/28/19) Music * Singing voice (something like this when he's not screaming) * Playlist (Season 3) Category:Characters Category:PC Category:B-Verse Category:Seth Winters Category:Ares